After Seven Years
by Ficzilt
Summary: Satoshi and Yoshiki left Japan after a misunderstanding when they were 10 years old. After 7 Years they came back to Japan to continue their life's as 17 years old teenagers, they are also in search for their 5 friends. Will they meet them? How will they react? Will Naomi still have a crush on Satoshi? And will Ayumi finally see Yoshiki differently than before?
1. Good Old Times

**WARNING: Like my other fics I will make some characters OOC it's because I am seriously bad at writing it's characters personality..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters..**

Yoshiki came out of the train with a big smile in his face. He stretched since he was sitting the whole journey from U.S to Japan.

"Hey wait up!" A male voice said.

Yoshiki turned to look behind him, seeing his best friend Satoshi.

"Ah..has been 7 years since we left Japan.."

"Yea..i hope the others are still here.."

"Shinozaki.."

"C'mon Yoshiki not now, we have to find a place to live"

"it's a good thing I actually found a place for us too live"

"Huh?"

"I think ahead of time Satoshi"

"…"

Yoshiki opened his bag that he carried and searched for his phone, eventually he couldn't find it.

"Where's my phone?"

"Weren't you playing with it 5 minutes ago.."

Yoshiki face palmed.

"Aww..i must've left it in the train.."

"Here, I'll give you mine"

Satoshi handed his phone to Yoshiki.

"Thanks, now I have to call a taxi if I can remember how to dial one"

"Yea we have been in the U.S, and we learned about 4 English words, it took 7 years!" Satoshi said.

"it was worth it"

Satoshi shrugged and sat on a nearby bench.

"Ya, I'll be waiting outside, thanks" Yoshiki said, he hung up the call and handed back to Satoshi.

"So?"

"it will be here in 5 minutes"

"Ok let's go"

Both Boys walked downstairs to the outside world.

"Wow! they sure added new stores and stuff"

"We were 10 years old when we last saw this place"

"Yep"

"Hey look! There is a mall there!"

"Wasn't the noodle shop there before?"

"Yea, I guess.."

"And..A theater?" Satoshi said.

"What? Where?"

"There!" Satoshi said pointing to the left.

"My favorite candy shop..gone!" Yoshiki said sadly.

"Why did we even leave this place?"

"We had to hide low since we were wanted for Robbing a restaurant which we didn't do"

"I wasn't even there"

"We cleared our name so we are good"

"…"

"Are you the kid that called me for a taxi?"

"I am not a kid! I am 17 years old.." Yoshiki said.

"Yea, yea whatever get in"

The boys got in, leaning on the comfy chair to rest.

"So, are you two boys new here?"

"No, we have been here before"

"Eh..ok.." The taxi driver said.

**40 minutes later..**

"Here we are boys" The taxi driver said.

"Alright!" Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki and Satoshi got off the car, paying the taxi driver about 5,678 yen.

"This is the crappiest house I have ever seen in my life"

"It was a quick search"

"We have to live in this for the rest of our lives?"

"Your parents said we had to live in this house"

"They knew about this?"

"Of course, that's why your parents and sister did not came, we had to learn how to live on our own"

"Well that sucks"

"Can we go in? I am hungry"

"Same here, let's go"

Both went inside, seeing the apartment had 2 bedrooms with a small bathroom and a medium size kitchen with a small living room.

"This really sucks" Satoshi muttered.

"I heard that!" Yoshiki said.

**After a few hours of unpacking..**

"My bedroom looks AWESOME!" Yoshiki said.

"It's a messy room.."

"So? That's the good part"

"It's have a organized bedroom, suka!" Satoshi said.

"Eh, who cares" Yoshiki said.

"I do" Satoshi answered.

"C'mon I made some pancakes"

"You know how to cook or something?"

"No, it's easy to make waffles and stuff.."

Both sat on a chair and started to eat their pancakes.

"So? When do we start school?" Satoshi asked.

"Tomorrow"

Satoshi choked on his food.

"Oh crap, dude are you ok?" Yoshiki said.

"Yea..but..did you say tomorrow?"

"Yes"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea…"

"I wasn't ready!"

"So? It's just a school"

"What's the school called?"

"Kisaragi Academy..i think..?"

"Is it a uniform school…"

"Yea.."

Satoshi stood up.

"You should have talked to me about this, I hate uniform schools"

"Well..we have to do new things"

"I don't care! Jeez.."

"…."

"..I am going to my room to cool off a little.." Satoshi said.

"Yea, that's a good idea"

Satoshi left the bleached hair boy, he entered his room and closed the door, he took out a photo of him and his friends when they were young.

"The good old times.." Satoshi said.

Yoshiki drank his hot chocolate, thinking about Ayumi when they were little...

"If I am lucky maybe Shinozaki might be in that school we are going to attend.."

Yoshiki sighed and stood up, leaving his cup in the sink, he went inside his room and laid on the pile of clothes that was on the floor.

Yoshiki chuckled as he remembered when Satoshi played a trick on Naomi.

"Good old..times..." Yoshiki said.

**A/N: Review or Follow. **


	2. Kisaragi Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Wake up!" Yoshiki yelled.

"…" Satoshi didn't respond.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"…"

"Ok, want to play? Then I'll play along"

Satoshi gasped as he woke up.

"Wait do-"

Yoshiki blew a horn in Satoshi's ear.

"Don't do it.." Satoshi finished.

"Too late, C'mon we have to go to school!"

"Right now?"

"Hurry I am already dressed" Yoshiki said.

"Really? C'mon a red shirt under your uniform? Putting a gray gakuran on, especially fully unbuttoned? Yep I am done" Satoshi said.

"It's cold outside.." Yoshiki said.

"It's am just putting a blue shirt under my long sleeves uniform shirt"

"That's even worse! It's hell of cold outside!"

"I'll put a jacket on"

"Ok then..chocolate?"

"Of Course!"

The boys ran at the kitchen, sitting on a chair Yoshiki gave Satoshi a cup of Hot Chocolate.

"Mmm, I want to know why you make delicious Chocolate and Pancakes?"

"Like I said they are easy to make, plus I have to be the man here..." Yoshiki answered.

"…" Satoshi couldn't talk since he is drinking.

"Ok I am done!" Satoshi said.

"Good, now here, your backpack"

"You always buy the crappiest things ever.."

"Look, I am not that rich, I worked so hard only to be payed so little"

"I should start working"

"Yea you should, start being a man around here"

"Can we go? It's 7:22"

"Oh! Let's go!" Yoshiki said loudly.

Yoshiki ran outside, going downstairs he took a shortcut by jumping over the railings.

"You could have broken a leg.." Satoshi said.

"But I didn't so..let's go smart boy" Yoshiki said.

"Alright.." Satoshi said.

* * *

><p>"Haha! Look at this High School!"<p>

"Don't get too excited.."

"C'mon Satoshi! I know you hate Uniform schools but we have to try!" Yoshiki said.

"Uniform..ugh.." Satoshi said.

"Hello, you two must be the New Students" A female voice said.

"Yes we are.." Satoshi said.

"I am the principal in this school, lucky for you, you two boys are in the same class"

"Lucky us.." Yoshiki said.

"Uh..what grade are you guys in?"

"11th" Yoshiki answered.

"You guys are 17 right? You are suppose to be in 12th grade"

"Uh..we had a misunderstanding in the past.." Satoshi said.

"Hmm..ok..so..your New Class will be..ah!.. Class 2-9" The principal said.

"Can you write it on a piece of paper?" Yoshiki said.

"Sure, here" The principal handed Yoshiki a piece of paper written on it 'Room 235- Class 2-9'

"Ok, thanks" Yoshiki said.

"Your Welcome" The principal said.

"C'mon Satoshi!" Yoshiki said.

"Yea, great idea..I am freaked out by those group of girls looking at me.." Satoshi said.

They walked inside the School, amazed by how big it is, they went upstairs to the 2nd floor.

"Wowww! so far I am amazed for a Uniform School" Satoshi said.

"Yea, it's huge in here!"

"Oh yea, we are suppose to find room 235" Satoshi said.

"Hmp, oh ye-"

A bell rang.

Satoshi noticed other students rushing into a room.

"What's going on?" Satoshi asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Yoshiki asnwered.

"Wait, we passed the room Yoshiki"

"What? Oh.."

Yoshiki and Satoshi stood in front of the classroom door.

"H-here we go.." Yoshiki said.

"Now you are nervous? I thought you were excited"

"I was, though I sometimes get nervous when entering a new class"

"…."

"Hey, are you two boys the new Students?" A female Teacher said.

"Yea" Yoshiki said.

"What are your names?" She asked.

"My name is Satoshi Mochida"

"And, My name is Yoshiki Kishinuma"

"Ah..those are nice names.." She said.

"Yea, thanks.." Satoshi said.

"I am Ms. Yui, your homeroom Teacher and Math Teacher"

"..Hi.." Yoshiki said.

"Come in and introduce yourself"

"Um..ok.." Satoshi agreed.

Ms. Yui turned around walking towards her desk that is in front of the students.

"Uh, you go first" Yoshiki said.

"No you go"

"Why me, you go"

"Because you said you are the man around here"

"…"

"C'mon go in"

"N-"

Satoshi pushed Yoshiki inside.

"You bastard.." Yoshiki said.

"Just introduce yourself!"

Yoshiki sighed, he turned to face the class.

"Yoshiki Kishinuma, 17 years old.." Yoshiki said.

Satoshi walked beside him with his hands in his pockets.

"Satoshi Mochida, 17 years old.."

Everyone observed them from feet to head.

Though The two boys noticed the girls whispering while they look at them.

"We should take seat.." Yoshiki whispered.

"Yea.." Satoshi agreed.

Both boys walked to the back sitting next to each other.

"Ok, those were the New Students" Ms. Yui said.

Everyone looked at them.

"…"

"…"

Yoshiki spotted a girl with indigo hair styled into two pigtails held by red ties, she looked at him. He raised a brow at her actions, she turned away.

"…"

"What's up?" Satoshi asked.

"Not much..just that..she seems familiar" Yoshiki said.

"Who?"

"That girl right there" Yoshiki pointed.

"…"

"What?"

"Yea she seems Familiar.."

"But..who.."

"Shut up and pay attention" Satoshi said.

"I am so bored, see this is why I hate school"

"You got us to attend school.."

"…"

"Exactly" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki stayed silent, trying to pay attention to class though he ended up sleeping.

Satoshi was paying attention to the lesson, he turned to his right expecting Yoshiki to be awake, though he was wrong. Satoshi sighed and turned to look what's in front of him

**After Class...**

Yoshiki yawned and stretched at the same time.

"Man, that was a awesome Nap.."

"Yea, yea it's boring hearing you talking about your stupid Naps"

"Whatever"

"So, Yoshiki haven't you noticed that a lot of familiar Faces were in that class"

"Yea, I was wondering what their names where.."

"Should we ask?"

"Nah, let's just find out"

"Why? It's easier asking"

"C'mon Satoshi I have been bored this whole class, I need fun"

"But finding out is not fun.."

"True but it's better than talking"

Satoshi playfully punched Yoshiki's arm.

"Ow"

"Let's ask them Now" Satoshi said pushing Yoshiki to the group of 3 talking.

Yoshiki fell but quickly stood up meeting the indigo hair girl in front of him, they were really close to each other.

Yoshiki backed out.

"S-sorry"

"It's ok" She said.

Satoshi soon walked beside him, he faced the 3 students in front of him, they all looked at the two boys standing in front of them with their hands in their pockets.

"Mind telling me your names?" Satoshi asked.

**A/N: Review or Follow. **


	3. Childhood Friends

**Hey there! If you haven't notice "Hate or Love" got got deleted because of my stupid little brother messing with my phone, he is 4 -.-, I am so sorry, though I am not sure if i should rewrite it..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Satoshi stood there looking at them waiting for a response while Yoshiki plays with his bleached spiky hair.

"You don't have to know our name, C'mon Satoshi don't you remember us?" The indigo hair male with glasses said.

"Yes Sakutaro" Yoshiki said.

"Wow..your hair has grown a lot.." Morishige said.

"…" Yoshiki stood silent.

"My hair is pretty much the same.." Satoshi said.

"Uh..is it..Mayu…Suzumoto.." Yoshiki said looking at the girl beside Morishige.

"Yes, yes it is"

"it's been 7 years" Ayumi said.

"Um..Shinozaki Ayumi?" Satoshi said.

"Yea"

"I found your dream girl.." Satoshi whispered to Yoshiki.

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi, he smiled seeing her as a teenager, she was very cute.

"Uh..Shinozaki..hey" Yoshiki scratched his head.

"Hi Kishinuma" Ayumi responded.

Ayumi looked at him, his hair has grown a lot, she noticed how he is very attractive around here, She smiled finally meeting the two boys that disappeared for 7 years.

"Where is Naomi and Shinohara?" Satoshi asked.

"You guys still call each other your first names?" Morishige asked.

"Of course! We knew each other since kindergarten.." Satoshi replied.

"Man that's years!" Yoshiki said.

"They might be busy doing girls stuff" Morishige said.

"Classic"

"Hey!" Mayu said.

"Sakutaro I never seen you with glasses.." Satoshi said.

"Oh, yea I had to use them for watching too much TV" Morishige said.

"That's what you get for Watching cartoons all day" Yoshiki said.

"Hey! I love watching cartoons.." Morishige said.

"Do you still watch that?" Yoshiki asked.

"No, it's for kids" Morishige said.

"The rest of you look the same as last time we saw you.." Satoshi said.

"Yea, we are" Mayu said.

"Uh..anyways me and my buddy Satoshi are going to next class..bye" Yoshiki said.

"Bye" Ayumi waved.

"Bye" Mayu said.

"See ya" Morishige said.

Yoshiki walked with Satoshi to next class.

"Uh..What room is it? Yoshiki asked.

"Um..isn't it this one?" Satoshi said looking at the schedule and the room number.

"Yea it definitely is" Yoshiki said.

"Ok the-"

"This time you go in first" Yoshiki said.

"Alright, it's fair anyways" Satoshi said.

Satoshi put his hand on the knob, pulling the door he met a girl with short brown hair, surprised he smiled as he stared at her. Naomi gasped seeing Satoshi right in front of her and 17 years old! Both stared at each other, Satoshi looking down and Naomi looking up.

"Naomi.."

"Satoshi.."

"Alright break it up" Yoshiki said putting an arm over Satoshi's neck.

"And..Kishinuma?"

"Sup!" Yoshiki said.

"Oh..Mochida and Kishinuma?" Someone said.

Both boys looked at a girl with Amber eyes and light brown hair styled with two curls on each side.

"Shinohara..great I guess I have to survive her games and pranks and teasing and-"

"I get it Yoshiki" Satoshi said.

"The point is please avoid her" Yoshiki said.

"I know, she can be a little-"

"Perverted" Yoshiki said.

"Oh C'mon Kishinuma, did you confess yet?" Seiko said.

"No! Please shut up!" Yoshiki said.

"Uh..anyways we came here for a reason Yoshiki"

"Yea, class.."

"Yoshiki please, pay attention.."

"I'll try!"

"Try is not an answer!"

"Whatever"

"Um..excuse me girls" Satoshi said.

Both boys walked past the girls. Satoshi and and Yoshiki again went to sit on the back seats.

"Back seats are awesome" Yoshiki said.

"Though they pick on you to answer questions.." Satoshi said.

"You are starting to be like Sakutaro"

"I don't know, today I feel smart"

"Yea..smart.."

* * *

><p>"Alright! Finally the class Is over..." Yoshiki said.<p>

"Yea..it was a helpful lesson"

"If you turn into Sakutaro I'll have to just avoid you.."

"Why?"

"Cause I hate smartasses"

"We just came back and met him and now you hate him?"

"Ever since we were kids.."

"Wow..well..um..i have no words.."

Yoshiki Shrugged, he put his backpack over his shoulder and walked away.

Satoshi tried following Yoshiki but felt someone grab his arm.

"Huh?"

"Satoshi" Naomi said.

"Yea? What is it?"

"I have a question"

"Alright, I am listening"

"Why did you guys dissappear for 7 years"

"Oh..uh…well..it's a long story"

"You actually made me worry about you guys"

"Well, we are back that's what matters, plus I am very happy to see you as…as a teenager" Satoshi said, he patted Naomi's head.

"Don't touch me!"

"You never changed" Satoshi chuckled.

"I hate when boys touch me, I just don't trust them" Naomi said.

"That's your problem not mine, I have to go now" Satoshi said.

"Ok, by the way I am very impressed seeing you as a teenager..your hair is the same but your face changed a little"

"We change as we grow Naomi, nice meeting again, I'll see you later" Satoshi said, he waved goodbye and opened the door.

"So..what's up?" Yoshiki said.

"I actually admit that Naomi is very cute..."

"Ah..C'mon boy, the feels!"

"You like Shinozaki, ask her out"

"I am n-not ready yet"

"And over at the U.S they called you Broshiki, C'mon man! Confe-"

Yoshiki covered Satoshi's mouth.

"Kishinuma? Wh-"

"Hey Shinohara..." Yoshiki said.

"Why are y-never mind, by the way Kishinuma I told Shinozaki you like her~"

"Aw C'mon! Shinohara!"

"Sorry~" Seiko said, she skipped away.

Satoshi grabbed Yoshiki's hand and pulled it off his mouth.

"I can't believe she actually told her...i wonder how Shinozaki reacted.." Satoshi asked.

"She is lying, I don't believe her, her tricks when we were little, she thinks I am stupid!" Yoshiki said.

"Let's find out"

"How?"

"Shinozaki!" Satoshi yelled.

Ayumi stopped walking, and turned to face Satoshi and Yoshiki that is somewhat red.

"Yes?"

"Um..has Shinohara told you something weird..today.." Satoshi asked.

"Yea, she told me Kishinuma likes me, which is a lie right?"

"N-"

"Of course it is!" Yoshiki said.

Ayumi sighed In relieve.

"I am so relieved to hear that.." Ayumi said.

"Yea...can you give us a second?" Satoshi asked.

"Sure" Ayumi said.

Satoshi dragged Yoshiki farther away from Ayumi.

"That was your chance! You could have been asking her out by now!"

"If I told her she will turn me down! Plus I just need time to get closer too her and stuff…"

"What if she falls for someone else?"

"I will still try no matter what! By the way what about you and Nakashima?"

"What about me and her?"

"You guys seem like you like each other...i admit you guys will make a great couple!"

"We are just friends, it's never going to happen.."

"I doubt it.." Yoshiki said...

**A/N: Review or Follow. **


	4. Stacks of Paper

**NOTICE: In this chapter I will be writing it First Person, I use Third Person a lot so I Thought YOU should VOTE which way, First Person or Third person!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

**After Seven Years**

**[Satoshi]**

I ignored Yoshiki, Naomi and Me, impossible! I walked back to Ayumi, seeing she was talking to another student, though I interrupted them.

"Hey, Shinozaki I have to go now" I said, knowing that Yoshiki would stay instead stay with her.

"Alright" She said.

I turn around and when I walked past Yoshiki.

"She's all yours" I whispered into his hear, receiving a brow from Ayumi.

I saw him start to blush bright red, I chuckle and left the two..alone..

**[Yoshiki]**

I can't belive Satoshi just left me with Shinozaki! Though I Don't know if she still has the same personality as when we were 10, I guess I have to see..

"Um..Shinozaki, uh..Since we are alone want do to something?" I ask.

"No, I have to go help the teacher carry stacks of paper" She said.

Same personality, she likes helping other people, always kind that's one thing why I like her since I met her.

Though the problem was that she thinks I am a bad boy, smoking, drinking alcohol, I stopped doing those things just for her.

"Um, can I help too?" I ask hoping for a yes.

I notice Ayumi in deep thought, I just need a..

"Sure!" She said.

I felt my heart start to beat fast in happiness, I smile at her, she smiled back then she turned around and started to walk.

Of course I walk beside her, trying to think what to say to start a conversation with her.

[Ayumi]

I started to walk and then Yoshiki came by my side, he seems very happy about something, though I wanted to talk to Satoshi more..

"So..uh..Shinozaki, how is your day?" He asks.

I raised a brow wondering why he would ask me that right now, it's not the time but I answered anyways.

"It's ok.." I reply.

He looked at me then turned his head to see what's in front of him, he put his hands in his pockets, I always wonder why guys like doing that, but soon it's because they want to be cool.

I came to a stop and so did Yoshiki too, I opened the door and I was met with about 50 stacks of paper. I gasped, but when Yoshiki came in he just walked to one of the stacks and lifted them up with one hand.

I was surprised how Yoshiki was that strong, I could only life a half a stack with 2 hands but he can lift a whole stack with one hand.

I also start to help too, soon we finish carrying the stacks of paper and putting them on the Office's desk.

I smile, at least today I finished up a job by 18 mins, I saw him smile back too.

**[Satoshi]**

I was walking when I saw Yoshiki and Ayumi smiling at each other in the Central Office. I smiled because Yoshiki always wanted a day with her, I tried to walk away but eventually Ayumi caught me, I sighed being so stupid to stop right there.

"Hi Mochida" She said.

"Hey Shinozaki" I said.

Soon I saw Ayumi start to blush, I raise a brow slightly confused. But then soon she asked something that Yoshiki probably got hurt.

"Uh..um..want..to..go see a movie?" She asked.

I stood there paralyzed, she never was even into me when we were kids, actually she was never interested in anyone, I had to make an excuse..

"Uh..sorry Shinozaki, I am busy today..with..uh..a essay" I lied.

She looked down, sad, I felt bad but I had to reject since Yoshiki was RIGHT there.

"It's okay..i can just go with one of my friends.."

"Again sorry.." I said and I walked away hearing a whisper..

"Thanks.." Yoshiki whispered to me.

**[Yoshiki]**

I was happy but sad at the same time, seeing Ayumi sad breaks my heart, though I am really curious why Ayumi seems so interested in Satoshi right now, when we were kids she was never interested in anyone! I wonder if it's because of Satoshi's "Charms".

I wanted to go with her, I knew she would probably say no but I tried anyways..

"Shinozaki, I'll go with you.." I said.

She looked at me with those darkish blue eyes, they were really attractive to me.

"Sorry, but I can go with a couple of my friends" She said.

My heart deflated, I stopped smiling at her and just turned around, I knew she felt bad but couldn't she just said yes?

I looked at the time and realized I was SO late to class.

"I have to go, I am late to class!" I said.

"Ok, thanks for helping me carry those" She said.

I started to smile again.

"Your Welcome" I said, I started to run to class.

Hearing teacher's voice saying "No running!" But I ignored it and kept running.

**[Satoshi]**

I was sitting writing down notes for Science. I hate science because It has math mixed in, It was really peaceful until the door flew open revealing Yoshiki.

I noticed the Teacher really mad, so I had to hear her loud screaming once again.

"Kishinuma! You are late to class!" She screamed, I covered my ears, her screaming was so terrible.

Yoshiki OF COURSE ignored her and sat down beside me.

"You ruin everything.." I said.

"Sorry, I had to do that" He said.

I shook my head and turned back to my work, feeling bored I took out a straw and a little piece of paper, I rolled it into a ball and put it inside the straw.

I love to spitball, it's the best though you get in trouble a lot, I knew that people see me as a nice and a A+ freak, but after this they bow see me as a spitball king.

They call me king because I spit balled everyone in the school, they tried getting me back but I dodged every single move.

I put it in my mouth and aimed it to Sakutaro, I had to since Yoshiki dared me anyways, I noticed Yoshiki smiling at me.

I spitted and landed on Sakutaro's back neck, yoshiki started to laugh but realized he was I class so he put his hands over his mouth.

Sakutaro never noticed it was there until Class ended.

"Sakutaro what's up my man! By the way there is a spit ball on your neck" Yoshiki said.

Sakutaro gasped and touched his neck, after a few minutes he found it and threw it off.

"Who did it?" He asked.

I turned around and quickly walked away trying to hide my identity as the spit baller in this school.

**A/N: Vote! I will announce in the next Chapter what way should I write..Review or Follow. **


	5. Watch and Learn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Yoshiki chuckled, knowing Satoshi is the culprit he ran to his friend tapping his shoulder.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked.

"Trying to hid your identity eh? I know you are the culprit, you started that crap when we were in school in USA" Yoshiki said.

"Ugh, I have a habit of spit balling anyone, I can't belive we just met our long time friends and already I am spit balling on Sakutaro's neck" Satoshi said.

"Try to stop that habit. It's annoying seeing teachers looking at every student trying to find you"

"You think I will get caught easily?"

"No, you never got caught even at obvious spots"

"Yep"

Yoshiki and Satoshi continued talking until they made it to the cafeteria, once they entered they were surprised finding it big, bigger than High School Aviation in USA.

"Wow.."

"Wow is right, where should we sit"

Satoshi looked around until he found one empty, though it was next to the popular girls.

"We have to sit there.." Satoshi said.

"Ugh, next to the girls? I am probably going to go insane with their talking"

"For today" Satoshi said.

"Fine, tomorrow we better find another table"

Satoshi nodded and walked towards it, sitting down he already got annoyed by one of the girl's question.

"Are you single?" One of them asked.

Satoshi ignored them, but they still asked him, they gave up and started asking Yoshiki.

After a few minutes of questions, Satoshi gave up and stood up, walking to Morishige's table.

"Sakutaro can I join you?" Satoshi asked.

"Yea, you can" He answered.

"Thanks"

"You leaving me hanging?" Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki started laughing.

"Haha, you get it? Hanging!" Yoshiki said.

Both were quiet until Yoshiki stopped and looked serious.

"I guess not, can I jo-"

"Of course" Morishige said.

".."

"So..Sakutaro how's it going?" Satoshi asked.

"Be-"

"Wait, Sakutaro do you like Suzumoto?" Yoshiki interrupted.

"Why are you asking that now?! I told you since we last saw each other, all of us did! Except Satoshi" Morishige said.

"Yea, Satoshi girls have been asking you out, and you are still single?"

"Same with you" Satoshi said.

"I don't know about you guys" Morishige said, catching attention from the two.

"But I have gathered the courage to confess to Mayu" Morishige said.

"Are you serious? Like right now?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yea, watch and learn"

"This is your first time, if we do the same thing we will mess up" Yoshiki said.

"Let him confess, I need to see this.." Satoshi said.

* * *

><p>Morishige took a deep breath and let it out, going to Mayu sitting with her friends Ayumi, Naomi and Seiko.<p>

"Hey er, mayu" Morishige said.

Mayu stopped talking to her friends and faced Morishige, same with the rest.

"Um.." Morishige turn to look at Satoshi and Yoshiki.

Both nodded and smiled at him, Morishige smiled back and faced at Mayu again.

"I…I.." Morishige said trying to say those words.

'What am I doing? I need to tell her!' Morishige thought.

"Uh..mayu.." Morishige took a deep breath.

"For a long time since I met you, I always been there for you, always helped you, and I want to say something important..."

Mayu stood there looking at his face starting to sweat and a red visible blush appeared.

"I love you" Morishige confessed.

Everyone else that heard him gasped.

Mayu stood there frozen, she liked him but when he confessed to him she just froze, surprised and happy at the same time, after a few minutes Morishige sighed.

"Alright, I get it, you don't like me I'll go no-"

"I-I love you too.." Mayu said finally speaking.

"Awwww" Said the rest.

"I wish that could be me.." Yoshiki said looking at Ayumi smiling cutely at them.

"With glasses? Hah!" Satoshi said.

"I didn't mean that way" Yoshiki said.

"When are you going to get a girlfriend?" Yoshiki asked.

"I don't know, I am just a normal guy studying, who would date me?"

"Maybe Nakashima or Shinohara, plus I heard them talking about you and your facial features, they are like you are cute and that crap which gives me a headache" Yoshiki said.

"Who would you pick if you were interested in one of them?" Yoshiki asked.

"No one" Satoshi said, he turned around and walked away.

"Jeez, this guy is no fun at all" Yoshiki said.

**A/N: Maybe starting a new fiction, don't know but it's only if you are interested in Satomi and Ayushiki (obviously Ayushiki -.-)**


	6. Hidden Strength

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

Satoshi walked through the hallways of the 2nd floor.

"I'll never find love.." Satoshi said.

"Find what?" A male voice said.

Satoshi gasped and looked over his shoulder seeing Morishige waved at him.

"Sakutaro?"

"Hey Satoshi how's it going?"

"Weren't you with Suzumoto?"

"Yea, but then she had to attend practice for a play"

"Aren't you in it too?"

"Yea, but I am done practicing before lunch"

"oh…"

"So, I heard you say something about love?" Morishige said.

"…"

"Do you need help?"

"I don't know..i have a feeling you will just show me messed up stuff" Satoshi said.

"No I won't, tell me"

Satoshi sighed.

"I haven't been in love for a while and for some reason I just want to fall in love" Satoshi said.

"Hm..If you want to fall in love with someone then spend time with a girl you will want to like"

"Hm..i guess.."

"See? Now I have to go to History"

"it's time?"

"Yea"

"Oh, okay then see ya"

"See ya" Morishige said and walked off.

Satoshi heavily sighed and walked to class.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked.<p>

"He went to class idiot" Morishige said.

"Thanks!" Yoshiki said running off.

Yoshiki ran to class and inside. He panted for air.

"What's wrong?" Satoshi asked.

"Important!" Yoshiki said.

"Spit it" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki only panted.

"Well?"

"Y-you need try to..keep out the girls! Please!" Yoshiki yelled, he ran off before Satoshi could say anything.

Soon Satoshi saw Ayumi and Naomi.

"Sorry girls, you can't pass" Satoshi said.

"Let us pass! That Kishinuma ruined our lunch!" Ayumi said.

"Don't tell me..throwing food.." Satoshi said.

"Yes!" Naomi said.

"Yea still can't pass" Satoshi said.

"Screw this!" Ayumi said, she ran past Satoshi.

"I am the worst.." Satoshi said, he looked at Naomi still struggling to pass him.

"Shinozaki got lucky but you can't pass" Satoshi said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, yoshiki just told me to do it"

"Let me pass!"

Satoshi shook his head and grabbed her shoulders pushing her.

"You can't" Satoshi said.

"Satoshi.." Naomi said.

Satoshi felt a tap on his shoulder, he turn to look.

Satoshi let go off Naomi to gasp at the sight.

"Wow, did she really-"

"Yea, I got beat up" Yoshiki said.

"Wait, you are a guy right? Why didn't you stop her?"

"Because I also got jumped by some guys" Yoshiki said.

"it explains all that..jesus.." Satoshi said.

"Whatever, you are the worst"

"Why couldn't you ask Sakutaro?"

"He is weaker"

Satoshi shrugged and turned to Naomi.

"Sorry, I had to keep you out" Satoshi said.

"It's okay, at least he is here" Naomi said.

"Wait..Why is Nakashima he-"

Naomi began beating him up.

"Naomi stop!" Satoshi said.

He grabbed her arm to pull her off Yoshiki.

"I already got beat up! I don't need anymore!" Yoshiki yelled.

Satoshi sighed and let go of Naomi.

"Please leave him alone" Satoshi said.

"Fine..but if he does that again, he is gonna ge-"

Satoshi dragged her out of the classroom.

"Just leave him alone, or else he is going to turn into a guy you don't want to see" Satoshi said.

"…."

"Now..can we go inside to class and sit down?" Satoshi asked.

"Ok.."

"Good girl!" Satoshi said, he patted her head smiling at her.

Naomi began to blush and grabbed his hand off her.

"Like I said..Don't touch me!"

"Of course, Naomi you never changed" Satoshi said.

".."

"If saw you blush, you liked it eh?" Satoshi said.

"N-no I didn't..." Naomi said.

Satoshi chuckled "Ok, I am going in now, see ya" Satoshi said.

He walked inside leaving the girl in deep thought.

* * *

><p>Class ended and Satoshi walked with Yoshiki to the next class.<p>

"My eye..it still hurts" Yoshiki said.

"It's your fault messing with the girls" Satoshi said.

"It's can't belive Shinozaki beaten the crap out of me.." Yoshiki said.

"She has hidden strength"

"Yea"

"Hey, Yoshiki I have a question" Satoshi said.

"Alright"

"You like Shinozaki right?"

"Yea"

"What will you do to make her fall in love with you?"

"I will just spend time with her"

"…"

"What? Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing.."

"Ok..." Yoshiki said.


	7. Apologizing The Class Rep

**Sorry for the long delay, I have been focusing on my other fiction, so I decided to take 2 days off, that way I can write some chapters ahead and that will make it a lot easier to write and update faster. **

**(So..I pretty much planned the story to the end so let's start at a free period)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters..._**

_**After Seven Years**_

After the accident between Yoshiki and Ayumi and Naomi, yoshiki tried staying away from Ayumi as best as possible in class.

At the end of the day, every one returned to their homeroom, luckily Satoshi sat next to Yoshiki but Ayumi sat next to him too, Naomi was in front of Satoshi, Seiko sat next to Naomi and Morishige and Mayu behind Satoshi and Yoshiki.

"I noticed you were trying to stay away from Shinozaki.." Satoshi whispered, yoshiki heard him, his expression changed. "Well, yea..i mean I rather not get beat up by her again.." Yoshiki said.

"You are next to her so go talk to her..i am going to the restroom" Satoshi stood up.

"Miss! May I go to the restroom?" Satoshi said, ms. yui nodded and so he took a pass and ran out.

Yoshiki closed his eyes and sighed, opening his eyes he looked at Ayumi next to him.

She was reading a book, of course! Even though she was a kind of a goody-two-shoes person he still likes her.

Yoshiki tried talking but nothing came out.

It took a while for him to talk, but once he took a deep breath it came out clearly to everyone around him.

"I am sorry Shinozaki" Yoshiki exclaimed. Ayumi put her book down, she turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"it's about time.." Morishige said. "That took a while.." Mayu said. Yoshiki look over his shoulder. "I am not talking to you guys!" Yoshiki said. Morishige only shrugged and went back to doing his homework with Mayu.

"You are the type of person to apologize later on" Seiko said. "I thought you were like Mochida! Apologizing earlier!" Seiko said.

"You thought wrong, and why would I be like him? Brown hair?" Yoshiki said.

"Oh no, I will like you to keep your attractive looks!~" Seiko said. "Ugh, shinohara you should just find a man instead of telling random guys how "Attractive" they are" Yoshiki said.

"I am just saying!"

"…"

Yoshiki stopped and looked at Ayumi. "I shouldn't be the only one to apologize too" Ayumi said, she looked at Naomi then looked at Yoshiki.

"Oh yea!" Yoshiki said, he quickly turned to Naomi who was doing her English homework.

"Nakashima, I am sorry for accidentally throwing food to you" Yoshiki said. "Accidently? Wasn't it on purpose?" Naomi said putting her pencil down.

"it was an accident, I tried aiming it at Farimato" Yoshiki said. "Are you lying?" Ayumi said. "No"

"Then look at me and say it" Ayumi said. Yoshiki looked at Ayumi, starting to blush at how cute she was. Her eyes dark blue..

"I swear that it was an accident" Yoshiki spoke.

"He is telling the truth" Ayumi said. "You sure?" Naomi said. "Positive"

Satoshi came back, putting the pass on a table he sat down on his seat. "So? How did it go?" Satoshi asked the injured boy.

"Good, the two forgave me" Yoshiki said. "Man, you sure apologize late, you should have done it when she was chasing you or something" Satoshi said.

"I couldn't, I was very busy looking at her.." Yoshiki said.

"Ha!" Satoshi said.

Then he took out a pack of gum. "Anyone want one?" Satoshi said.

The rest extended their hands saying they want one. Satoshi gave gum to everyone in the class including the teacher.

"What's the flavor?" Yoshiki asked. "Strawberries" Satoshi said. Morishige spitted his gum out.

"What's the matter?" Satoshi asked. "I don't like Strawberries" Morishige said.

"What!?" The rest said except Mayu. "I hate strawberries..." Morishige repeated.

"Why!? They are like the best fruit!" Seiko yelled at him.

"I don't know, I just feel very nauseous when eating those" Morishige said.

"That's im-"

"Ok everyone! You are dismissed!" Ms. Yui yelled. Everyone including the 7 ran out of the classroom.

"Wait guys! I need my skateboard.." Yoshiki said. "Oh yea! Me too" Satoshi said. "You guys can skateboard?" Morishige asked.

They both nodded and proceeded on unlocking their lockers. "Wow, that's really unexpected..." Naomi said.

"It shouldn't be, don't you guys remember when we were about 9 me and Yoshiki always tried to doing tricks but kept failing?" Satoshi said. "No.."

"Well after we left this country we practiced and practiced and practiced until we got good at it" Satoshi explained.

"Oh..so if you are skilled skaters then show me some tricks"

**A/N: Anyone a skater? Because I am :3**


	8. Injury

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Ow! Ow! I need bandages and some ice!" Yoshiki cried out. "Why did you fall? Was it Shino-"

"It was my ankle!" Yoshiki interrupted the brunette. "Ankle? Sure, I know how you look like when you lie Yoshiki.."

"Why would I lie to you.."

"You always lied to me, even the parts were I never get mad at"

"Alright you got me but you almost said it loudly!"

"I am sorry" Satoshi said, he looked at Naomi next to him. "Can you please get me some bandages, alcohol and maybe some ice" Satoshi said.

"Ok I'll go get it-"

"I can help too!" Ayumi said. "Alright you two can help me, but please hurry!" Satoshi said.

Both nodded and dashed off. "Ugh, my knee..."

"Next time you should do tricks when Shinozaki isn't around.."

"It's seriously hard when you like someone and they are looking at you which seriously makes me very nervous around her"

"Wow, I never felt that way" Satoshi said. "Satoshi one day you will, and once you do just remember your old man told you"

"You ain't old"

"I am about to 18"

"Still.."

"And also You owe me some yen"

"Ok, deal..you will see I will never fall in love" Said Satoshi. "We will see.."

"I got the bandages!" Ayumi yelled out. Satoshi turn to look at Ayumi, he stood up. "Thanks Shinozaki"

Ayumi smiled, Satoshi looked around "Where is Naomi?" Satoshi asked. "She is still getting the ice and alcohol"

"Ok" Satoshi took the bandages. Smiling gently at her he turn to Yoshiki. "Can you even walk?"

"I don't think so, a injury this big?" Yoshiki looked at his knee. "We just need to wait for Naomi"

Yoshiki nodded and looked at Ayumi. "Thanks for helping" He said. Ayumi looked at him. "You don't need to thank me" She said.

Yoshiki smiled. Satoshi noticed and turn to look at Ayumi only meeting Naomi in front of him.

"Here you go" She said. Satoshi gulped noticing how close he was, he took the items and managed to crept a smile on his face instead of a blush.

"T-Thanks Naomi" Satoshi said. Naomi smiled back and nodded. Yoshiki smiled too and took a quick glance at Ayumi, she seems very angry.

"Satoshi..." Yoshiki called out. Satoshi turn to look at him "I got it"

After covering the injury on Yoshiki's knee, he stood up. "You better walk" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki walked and cried a little, but recovered by smiling the whole time and trying to walk normally.

"I am good" Yoshiki said, he gave them a thumbs up and turned around to walk.

"What time is it?" Satoshi asked Naomi. "How am I suppose to know?" She said.

Satoshi shrugged and walked inside the school.


	9. Yelling Party!

**Thanks for being patient, I know I have been posting chapters really late. At least you have one right now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"Well..When it comes to skateboarding.." Satoshi said.

He sat in a group of 4 during class, they were suppose to be doing math problems but then Satoshi started to talk.

Yoshiki was at another group, it was filled with girls including Mayu and Seiko, he was the only guy. He didn't care though, he just tried focusing on the worksheet.

"He is terrible" Satoshi spoke very quietly, actually, he whispered to them or else chaos will happen.

"I don't agree with you, Mochida" Morishige said, he sat in a proper way while the rest just sat the way they wanted.

"Why?"

"He did landed a few tricks" Morishige spoke, his glasses slowly slid down each time he moved his head.

"A "few" I landed about 20 or more"

"9 to be exact"

"Ok 9, so?"

"So..Kishinuma landed 8"

Naomi started to tap her pencil on the table.

"Morishige not to be mean..but..can you please stop being a smartass" Naomi said, her pencil kept tapping on the table.

"Yea, like you kept track on how many tricks we landed, like dude seriously"

"I don't care if it bothers you, I just like being one"

"You are lucky that I don't hate smartasses like you"

"Lucky me, even if you hate smartasses I still will be a smartass keeping track of everything"

"Shhh!" Ayumi put a finger close to her mouth signaling the boys too be quiet.

"Shinozaki, I am done.." Morishige said holding his paper up for her too see it.

"I doesn't matter if you are done, just please be quiet, I need to concentrate" Ayumi said her pencil touching the worksheet.

"Man, being in a group with 2 smartasses and a handso-" Naomi didn't finish her sentence.

"a hand..?" Satoshi said, he sat beside Naomi, so he turned his head to look at her.

"Never mind"

"Oh, ok.."

"Anyways, Mochida are you done with the worksheet?" Morishige asked the brunette.

"Hm?" Satoshi looked down at the worksheet that was filled with work and answers.

"Yea"

"Then let's ask the teacher to check it" Morishige said.

"I guess, since there is nothing to do.." Satoshi sighed.

Morishige raised his hand.

The teacher walked towards their group right away.

"What's the matter?"

"Can you check our answers, please?" Morishige spoke.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki broke his pencil and slammed it on the table.<p>

"What's the problem, now?" Mayu asked the bleached hair boy.

"I can't focus!" Yoshiki yelled attracting attention from the rest of the class.

"Kishinuma, please lower your voice"

"Yea, Yoshiki!" Satoshi yelled.

The teacher turn to look at Satoshi.

"We don't need feedback from you, Mochida"

"That wasn't feedback.." Satoshi said.

Soon, giggles were heard.

"Mochida, would you mind if I give you a day of detention!?"

"I will mind"

"Satoshi!" Naomi whispered.

"it doesn't matter, serve detention today!"

"N-"

Satoshi felt someone step on his foot very hard, his foot started to ache.

"O-Ow!" Satoshi yelled out.

The teacher ignored it but the rest didn't.

"Nakashima!" Ayumi yelled.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, looks like that table is going to party soon!" Seiko yelled, she recently woke up from her nap.<p>

"Shinohara shush!" Some random classmate yelled out.

"Hey! Don't tell her to shush!" Mayu tried defending Seiko.

"You stepped on his foot way too hard!" Ayumi yelled at Naomi.

"Well sorry! He had to stop!"

The teacher groaned and slumped her head into her arms.

Yoshiki only looked at Ayumi, very upset on how she was very angry just because Naomi stepped on Satoshi's foot.

Satoshi tried to stop the girls from yelling at each other while Morishige was only focused on his worksheet.

"It's definitely going to turn into a yelling party!" Seiko yelled out loud.

"Shh!" Yoshiki finally spoke.

"Be quiet so we can't get in trouble"

* * *

><p>"He had to stop or else he would have gotten more days of detention!"<p>

"Ok but stepping on his foot doesn't solve anything!"

"Yes it does, he stopped blabbing!"

"Girls! Please!" Satoshi yelled out loud.

The girls ignored him and kept yelling at each other.

Satoshi turn to look at Morishige.

"Sakutaro, help me!" Satoshi yelled at him.

"Huh?" Morishige looked at Satoshi then at the girls, then at the teacher that was trying to ignore the girls.

"Help me stop these girls!" Satoshi yelled at him.

Morishige only shrugged and went back to the worksheet.

"Are you serious Sakutaro!?"

"Sakutaro is such a nerd.." Yoshiki said.

"Girls stop yelling!" Satoshi yelled as loud as he could.

But the girls still Ignored him.

* * *

><p>Yoshiki shook his head.<p>

"I guess I'll show him how it's done" Yoshiki. mumbled.

"Hm?"

Yoshiki stood up.

"Kishinuma?"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yoshiki yelled so loud that even people outside the school grounds heard him.

Everyone looked at him, the teacher heavily sighed, finally everyone was quiet.

The bell rang.

Some students took their stuff and ran out. Yoshiki started to cough, probably because he yelled way too much.

"Yo, yoshiki, you ok man?" Satoshi walked towards the taller boy that was still coughing.

"Y..yea.."

"Kishinuma, you are not ok.." Naomi said.

Yoshiki coughed even louder.

"Wouldn't a person cough out blood if they coughed way too much times?" Satoshi said.

"I don't know, maybe I guess.."

"Then I wouldn't want that" Ayumi said walking past the two.

"Kishinuma you need to go to the nurse" Ayumi put her hand on Yoshiki's shoulder.

Yoshiki feeling her hand on his shoulder looked at her, he started to blush blush a little.

"Yea, go to the nurse" Satoshi said.

Morishige slammed his hand on Yoshiki's back.

"Let's go" He said.

* * *

><p>"Agh!" Satoshi cried out.<p>

"Oops, sorry Mochida~" Seiko put a hand over her mouth, she giggled a little.

"That was on purpose, wasn't it!?"

"No"

"Satoshi that was an accident" Naomi said but really it was on purpose.

"I am not sure to trust you" Satoshi said. "Plus, you seem like you are about to laugh"

"No, really! It was just an accident!"

Satoshi felt something sharp, he took it out and it resulted as a dart

"This was definitely on purpose, Shinohara"


	10. Let me use it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or it's characters...**

"See this!" Morishige yelled.

"Wo..woah.."

"Wow, did you make that yourself?" Satoshi said.

"Yep, I went to a plant filled with spikes," Morishige said. "So I though it can be a dart"

"Dart..." Satoshi said.

"So you see, the easiest way to shoot a dart at someone is using this piece of tube, put the dart inside, then," Morishige blew the tube, the piece of spiky little looking dart landed straight on Yoshiki's arm.

"Wa la!" Morishige said.

"Ah! Ugh.." Yoshiki said.

"Does it hurt?" Satoshi questioned.

"For me, I don't feel any, for ladies, they might cry, for you, you might cry too"

"Hmmm"

"What? Hey, what are you planning?"

Satoshi smiled, he turn around and took Morishige's tube and pack of darts inside a bag.

"H-Hey!"

"Let me borrow this, I will return it later" Satoshi said.

"…"

Satoshi hid the two items inside his pockets.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside"

"Then I am coming"

"No, I am coming back anyways"

"We are not talking it through" Yoshiki said, he stood up and walked towards Satoshi.

"Fine," Satoshi said. "But stay out of this"

"Hm? Are you going to fight or something?"

"No"

"Then what"

"I will have to get some..payback.."

"Eh? Too who?"

"You'll see"

Yoshiki shrugged, Satoshi turned and walked off, yoshiki followed him hoping this better be fun.

* * *

><p>"So yesterday Shinohara purposely shot a dart at me"<p>

"Not surprised.."

"So, I need you to talk with Shinohara while I take aim and shoot her"

"Why do I get the boring part, especially when Shinohara has nasty tricks on me"

"Exactly, now go!" Satoshi pushed Yoshiki into the open wide area.

Satoshi hid behind a bush waiting for Seiko to stay still.

Yoshiki walked over to Seiko, beginning a conversation with her, she started to make jokes about Ayumi and Yoshiki.

Satoshi aimed randomly.

"What are you doing?"

Satoshi quickly blew the dart and turned around meeting Naomi, she raised her brow.

"N-Nothing.."

"Ow!"

Yoshiki almost burst out laughing, she had been hit on the most sensitive part.

Naomi noticed this and quickly ran to her, helping her best friend.

"Boo yah!" Satoshi said.

Yoshiki slowly stepped away.

"Kishinuma! Do you know anything about this little dart"

Yoshiki faced his back at them.

"I do not want to see her, when she has a dart on her.." Yoshiki stopped.

"Alright, then I'll get Satoshi, since you won't help at all"

"I don't think Satoshi would help either..."

Satoshi stood up, putting the items away in his pocket, he stretched and turned around to leave but then he felt someone grab his arm.

"Satoshi"

Satoshi looked over his shoulder.

"Yea?"

"Can you help me out?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Someone blew a dart on Seiko, I need you to help me carry her"

"What about Yoshiki?"

"He said No"

Satoshi sighed.

"Alright I'll go help you"

Naomi brought Satoshi to Seiko.

"Here"

"Naomi I said I'll just help you carry her" Satoshi said, he had his eyes covered.

Yoshiki sighed.

"Nakashima, Satoshi did it"

"Eh?"

Satoshi took his hand off his eyes.

"Oi! Didn't you say you will keep this a secret!?"

"I never said that"

"Tch.."

"Satoshi.."

"I didn't know it was deadly!"

"Not deadly, but painful" Seiko said.

"Eh?"

"I didn't get shot, I pretended to be!"

"So..who did I hit?" Satoshi said.

"Me.." Yoshiki said.

".."

"I thought you hit her but after she collapsed I definitely knew I got hit"

"Hmm, I guess it makes sense since I just randomly shot"

Seiko stood up.

"I knew you would try to get me back"

".."

"Fail" Naomi said.

"Hey! It was your fault"

"I know it was"

"…"

"So..can we all hang out together?" Yoshiki spoke.

"Sorry I have plans" Satoshi said.

"Like..?"

"Meeting a girl that told me to go behind the school"


End file.
